It is well known to use boxes or cartons made from card blanks and the like as packaging. The boxes may be used for example to package food and drink items, and many other types of goods.
The boxes generally provide protection for the items, and/or may provide an aesthetically pleasing form of packaging. The appearance of the packaging may be especially significant when the box is used for luxury goods and gifts, such as bottles of wines, spirits, perfumes, cosmetics, fine chocolates, ornaments and the like.
Such boxes generally comprise a base tray in which the item rests and a lid for closing the base tray.
Often, it is desired to display the boxed item, such that the item itself can be seen in the box. This may be for advertisement purposes, for example at a place of sale, such as in a shop display, or may be for a more personal purpose, such as for display on a shelf in a home or office. Thus, the item will often be displayed in the box with the box lid open.
In some cases, such a display might be achieved by having a completely removable lid.
A more aesthetically pleasing arrangement is to have the lid partially open, for example rotated in the region of 100°-150°. One method of achieving this is to provide a support ribbon between the lid and the base, such that as the lid is rotated, the ribbon is pulled taut to hold the lid in place at a set limited opening position.
Although aesthetically pleasing, the construction of such ribbon boxes can be complicated and can require a number of constructional steps. This is undesirable, especially where a large number of boxes are to be produced.